ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Splash Entertainment
| founder = Mike Young Liz Young Bill Schultz | hq_location_city = Los Angeles, California | hq_location_country = U.S. | area_served = | key_people = | products = | brands = | services = | owners = Mike Young Liz Young | subsid = Kabillion Cyber Group Studios LuxAnimation | website = }} Splash Entertainment LLC, formerly Mike Young Productions LLC and MoonScoop Entertainment LLC, is an American animation studio that produces children's TV series. Splash owns 100% of Kabillion. History The studio was originally owned and operated by three animation producers, husband and wife Mike and Liz Young, and Bill Schultz (6 seasons of The Simpsons, Garfield, Bobby's World). The studio makes both 2-D drawn and 3-D computer animation. Mike Young Productions became a fully owned subsidiary of MoonScoop Group in 2006,MoonScoop acquires MYP with Mike Young becoming COO US Producer of MoonScoop Group in 2009. Moonscoop Entertainment's parent company MoonScoop entered administration in Paris courts in July 2013, but this did not affect the operations of the US company. Jokebox, a French company, purchased MoonScoop France's 51% ownership in MoonScoop Entertainment. MoonScoop Entertainment renamed itself Splash Entertainment with the purchasing of the controlling interest by Mike and Liz Young in February 2014. Productions *''P. J. Sparkles'' (1992) *''The Secret Garden'' (1995, made for ABChttps://www.imdb.com/title/tt0111105/) *''The Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats'' (with Dave Edwards Studio and Scottish Television, 1995) *''Voltron: The Third Dimension'' (1998) *''Starhill Ponies'' (with S4C, Bumper Films and the BBC, 1998) *''Mama, Do You Love Me'' (1999) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002)'' (remake) *''ToddWorld'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Clifford's Puppy Days'' *''Pet Alien'' *''Horrible Histories'' *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''Geronimo Stilton'' *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Code Lyoko Evolution'' *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' * The Davincibles *''Dive Olly Dive!'' (2005) **''Dive Olly Dive and the Pirate Treasure'' **''Dive Olly Dive and the Octopus Rescue'' *''Bratz'' **''Bratz: Rock Angelz'' **''Bratz (TV series)'' **''Bratz Genie Magic'' **''Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion Diamondz'' **''Bratz Fashion Pixiez'' **''Bratz: Girlz Really Rock'' **''Bratz: Desert Jewelz'' **''Bratz Kidz Fairy Tales'' *''Hero: 108'' *''I Got a Rocket'' *''Lalaloopsy'' *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''We're Lalaloopsy'' *''Chloe's Closet'' **''Chloe's Closet: Season 2'' **''Chloe's Closet: Season 3'' *''Zevo-3'' *''Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White—Another Bite @ the Apple'' (uncredited with Vanguard Animation) *''Norm of the North'' *''Care Bears & Cousins'' *''Polly Pocket (film)'' *''Kulipari: An Army of Frogs'' *''Kulipari: Dream Walker'' *''Michael Jackson's Halloween'' *''Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas Is You'' *''Norm of the North: Keys to the Kingdom'' *''Norm of the North: King Sized Adventure'' *''Woody Woodpecker (2018)'' Taffy Entertainment Taffy Entertainment was founded in 2005 to help Mike Young Productions to distribute their animated programs worldwide and to improve brand management. In March 2009, MYP sold their 51% in the company to MoonScoop Group and is now known as MoonScoop, LLC. In 2009, Taffy Entertainment took on the MoonScoop name and it continues to represent the company’s brands worldwide, in addition to third-party properties from some of the largest producers worldwide. Taffy Entertainment represents brands from animation producers, including Mike Young Productions, its French parent company, MoonScoop Group, and some programs from third party producers. Taffy’s library for distribution includes such programs as “ToddWorld,” “Pet Alien,” “Titeuf”, “Growing Up Creepie,” “Mix Master,” “Fantastic Four,” “Bobby's World” and “Code Lyoko,”. The full library includes over 1500 hours of animation. Taffy now handles the distribution for the animated series based on the book series Geronimo Stilton. Awards *Distributor of the Year for 2007 *Nominated for a second year in 2008 References External links *Official website *Mike Young Productions at Internet Movie Database Category:American animation studios Category:British animation studios Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Television production companies of the United Kingdom